


you are the one that i adore

by androids_fighting93



Series: never let me go [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, hey i hear it's taagnus week consider this my unnofficial contribution, idk man i don't usually post this stuff if im missing a tag tell me, minor angst?, porn with repressed feelings, set between part 3 and part 1 of "never let me go" because im writing out of order so suck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androids_fighting93/pseuds/androids_fighting93
Summary: Magnus tries to hold Taako’s hand as they walk back to their room and while it was different in the dark Taako can't quite get himself to do it in the bright, fluorescent lighting of the hallways. But he feels Magnus’s presence at his back like he has an entire sixth sense that is devoted to him; Magnus, solid and consistent and safe, Magnus who has been teasing him with little touches all night, a hand at the small of his back, tucking his hair behind his ears. Looks with fire behind them.





	you are the one that i adore

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning on posting this because I usually don't write/share PWP buuuut i didn't get as much attention as I wanted on the last thing I posted and I crave that validation so here, have this. (Kidding, mostly. Your comments really do make my whole day, though <3.)

The night of the Midsummer Festival, Taako and Magnus retreat to their dorm far earlier than their roommates; they can hear the festivities going on long into the night after they leave. Magnus tries to hold Taako’s hand as they walk back to their room and while it was different in the dark Taako can't quite get himself to do it in the bright, fluorescent lighting of the hallways. But he feels Magnus’s presence at his back like he has an entire sixth sense that is devoted to him; Magnus, solid and consistent and safe, Magnus who has been teasing him with little touches all night, a hand at the small of his back, tucking his hair behind his ears. Looks with fire behind them.

The dorm is dark when they get back and Taako doesn't turn on the light, can see just fine without. He locks the door behind them and pushes Magnus up against it - or Magnus lets him, he is too solid for Taako to actually move. Presses up against the length of him and kisses him hard, hands already roaming the broad expanse of his chest.

They don't do this, is the thing. He finds himself in Magnus’s bed more nights than not, like he’s ruined himself for being able to sleep peacefully without him, and they kiss, they fool around. But not like this. Not with Magnus looking at him with his eyes so dark and like he’s asking Taako a question. He doesn't know what the question is but he wants to answer yes.

“Wh-what if they need to come in,” Magnus gasps, gesturing to the locked door.

“You want them coming in?”

“No,” it's almost a growl, and Taako laughs as Magnus spins them around, in one fluid motion picking Taako up and slamming his back into the door. He moans aloud, can't fucking help it, Magnus’s muscled arms flexing under his hands as he wraps his legs around the human’s waist. Never had a thing for muscles but he’ll be damned if he doesn't now.

“Do I even weigh anything to you?” he asks.

“Nope,” Magnus says, muffled, mouthing at Taako’s ears and his neck, scraping with his teeth just enough.

“Fucking hot,” he breathes, eyes closed and letting his head fall back against the door. They aren’t even drunk, not even a little, Magnus wouldn't let it get this far if they were (he is, surprisingly often, much smarter than Taako.) He’s fully present and aware of how stupid this is and he doesn't even care, not tonight. He isn't thinking of eclipses and eyes watching them from the sky, not with Magnus kissing him as he digs his nails into the human’s broad shoulders. He can feel Magnus’s hardness against his ass already and he _wants,_ he just wants everything. “Bed, bed now,” he says, pushing ineffectually at Magnus’s shoulders. Already reduced to simple syllables: more, now, Magnus, bed.

Magnus’s hands cup his ass and lift him again, carrying him across the room and laying him down. He’s caged by Magnus’s arms on either side of his head and his legs straddling Taako’s waist and he surges up for another kiss, cheeks red and scratched from his beard. “Want you,” he breathes between kisses, “Want you to fuck me.”

“Okay,” Magnus says, voice wavering, Taako’s ears twitch toward the change in his tone.

“Or not,” he says quickly, a hand splayed on Magnus’s chest. He can feel his heart pounding, “Whatever you want, okay?”

“...you sure?”

He wants Magnus inside him so bad it's like a physical ache but he nods. Magnus said he liked guys but Taako doesn't know if that means he’s actually slept with any, maybe he doesn't know what he’s getting into. And Taako has been pressured into too many things he didn’t want that he never wants to do that to someone else. “Whatever you want,” he repeats, and means it.

“Can I just - touch you first?” he asks, hands cupping Taako's face so tenderly that for a second Taako is bafflingly overwhelmed, throat tight as he nods, no idea where this is coming from all of a sudden.

“Kiss me again,” and Magnus does. Long and languid and luxurious and Taako melts under his hands as they start fumbling with clothes, buttons and ties and it all tangles together until finally there's nothing but skin on skin, their clothes discarded on the floor. He feels small and exposed here, naked under Magnus’s gaze, but in a good way somehow, like Magnus has seen his open like this a hundred times and knows him inside and out. An absurd thought, and not true, but it feels true. And when Magnus curls a hand around his cock he touches him exactly the way that makes his back arch up off the bed without having to ask.

“ _Oh,_ ” he gasps, eyes screwed shut as Magnus jerks him off slow. A dry handjob shouldn't be so hot, he could do this to himself, but it's different somehow, it has him gasping. He wants, needs his hands on Magnus now, needs to feel the weight and thickness of his cock, he whispers a cantrip and his hand is slick as he takes Magnus into his hand. Groans aloud at how thick he is, more than he had thought from the glimpse he’d gotten from it pressed to his ass, at the velvet softness of his skin over his hardness and his hand isn't enough. Needs to taste it and feel the weight on his tongue. Sitting up, he ducks his head and takes Magnus greedily into his mouth.

“God,” Magnus groans, too distracted to keep jerking Taako off, just holding him firmly instead. His other hand comes to rest on Taako’s neck, a comforting weight, not pushing him further down but just grounding him there. “God, you're so good.”

He loves the praise, hums with Magnus deep in his mouth just to hear him moan again, pressing his tongue to the underside, taking in the taste and smell of him. The angle is awful on his neck but he feels like he’s starving for the salty taste of Magnus at the back of his throat. He can't remember ever wanting someone so completely, can't remember the last time he was so thoroughly engaged in sex that he wasn't thinking of anything else. There isn’t a single thing right now that he wouldn't let Magnus do to him. With him.

Magnus pulls back, and Taako whines at the loss of him, automatically leaning toward him until Magnus’s hand firm on his neck stops him. “Too close,” Magnus says, breathless, voice rough. His thumb rubs circles into the back of Taako’s neck, then stroking through his hair, and Taako sighs and leans into the touch.  “Can I still - do you still want me to -”

“Please,” Taako says. He never begs, and yet.  He casts the same spell on Magnus’s fingers with a whisper and a kiss to his palm before laying back. And it's like Magnus already knows exactly how to touch him, how to twist his fingers inside and open him up, he’s writhing in the sheets and trying to grind down onto Magnus’s hand so quickly he’s almost embarrassed. He doesn't know how this can possibly be so familiar. For all the time they’ve shared a bed and fooled around it's never been this. Not hot and sweating and and tangled together and tangled in sheets and skin on skin like static electricity. Too much. Taako wonders if Magnus is feeling it too, the bone-deep knowing that he can't explain, that's been driving him mad.

“Fuck!” he nearly sobs, too loud, on his back with his hands twisting in the sheets. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me please -”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Magnus whispers, pressing kisses across his chest, teasing with gentle licks around his nipples. Crooks his fingers and Taako gasps, doesn't bother to tell him that's the perfect spot, knows that Magnus knows. “I’ve got you.”

“Fuuuuuck,” he whines, nearly cries when Magnus’s fingers leave him aching and empty.

“D’you have a -”

“Yeah, yeah. Hang on.” He almost wants to tell Magnus not to worry about it, but he throws out another cantrip, using Mage Hand to fetch a condom from his bedside table across the room because he thinks he might actually die if he loses the heat of Magnus’s body and his teeth biting teasingly at his collarbone for even a second. Helps him roll the condom on and then the emptiness left by Magnus’s fingers is finally replaced with the blunt, thick head of his cock stretching him deliciously. Magnus presses up on Taako’s thighs, bending him nearly in two so his knees are up by his ears and the angle perfect as he pressing into him, rocking shallow and slow at first until he’s all the way inside. So full his every nerve is alight, and Taako’s mouth falls open, breathing hard.

“You’re so tight,” Magnus says, voice strained, hands squeezing Taako’s thighs.

“You’re _huge,_ ” Taako laughs, shifting as he gets used to the stretch and the pressure. His laugh turning into a groan when Magnus starts moving. Taako doesn't even know what kind of sounds he must be making, just that they must be loud when Magnus surges forward and kisses him hard and open-mouthed, catching every cry on his tongue as he presses closer, closer. Taako fumbles a hand between them and takes his neglected cock in his hand, jerking himself in time with Magnus’s thrusts, and when he comes, curling forward and clinging to Magnus and crying out dramatic and loud, it's not long until Magnus does too. He grunts and his hips stutter, and Taako can feel him pulse and twitch inside him. He moans, grinding into Magnus to squeeze every last moment of his orgasm, greedy for it though he’s already come.

Magnus is a dead weight on him, after, breathing hard in the dark with his head pillowed on Taako’s shoulder. Not that Taako could move if he tried, every bone limp and sweat cooling sticky on his skin, his cum slick on their bellies. Magnus nuzzles into his chest, kissing softly there and Taako -

It’s not quite panic. He’s familiar enough with that to know. But as they come down he feels - awake, horridly so, like until this moment he was moving through a dream, coming unashamedly undone. The way Magnus holds him, like he’s something precious - and Taako can't bear it, all of the sudden, can't bear how much he feels, doesn't even know what he’s feeling, like his body is incapable of containing it, can't bear being in this bed for another second.

He pushes at Magnus shoulders. “I gotta - gonna go clean up,” he says, and nearly doesn't recognize the sound of his own voice. He could cast a spell to clean them but he scrambles out of the bed as soon as Magnus rolls his considerable weight off him, shutting the bathroom door behind him altogether too forcefully.

Its worse in the light of the bathroom. He splashes cold water on his face and leans on the sink, trying to slow his heartbeat, his breathing, to wrestle back some control of this. It was all just so - much. So Taako much more intense than he had bargained for. Magnus looks at him like they’re lovers. He's always hated that word. He glances at himself in the mirror and regrets it. He’s a wreck, hair disheveled, collar dotted with little red marks from Magnus’s teeth. These he traces with his fingers and shudders at how they send a jolt to the base of his spine, eyes fluttering closed as he can't help but press into them, just for a moment. Shaking his head he goes through the motions of cleaning himself up with trembling hands, trying to get himself to calm down.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” he hisses, tossing the washcloth in his laundry basket. This was supposed to just be fun, he never meant to start feeling something. At first it really had just been cuddling, just friends helping each other out, until Magnus kissed him and opened up that particular floodgate. And so what if Magnus made him feel safe and so what if they fell asleep together more often than not and so what if sometimes they would just lay there and kiss and even that would be enough to get lost in. So what if Magnus’s mouth and hands can take him apart and put him back together all at once. Why did it feel so… so intimate, like he’s been Magnus’s lover _(ugh)_ for years? And what will Magnus expect from him now, Magnus who has probably never had a casual hook up in his life, what does Taako have to offer someone like _that_?

_Stop. Think about this. Either this means nothing or you have to really consider what it is._

He is so unaccustomed to caring, and he knows he’s on the fast track to giving entirely too much of a fuck about the human on the other side of the bathroom door. When he does let himself care he’s all in, and once people figure out he’s actually kind of a shitty excuse for a person that usually gets him hurt, so he generally avoids letting that happen.

So does he end it now? It already feels impossible, like he’s tipped over a precipice and can't climb back up. He thinks of how good it felt to wake up in Magnus’s arms even when they could conceivably claim to just be friends. How awkward it would be, to keep working together after breaking up with him ( _shut up, he’s not your boyfriend, he’s not anything.)_ But the idea of talking about it is more horrifying to him than the power of any grand relic.

“Taako? You okay?”

He jumps at Magnus’s voice. “Yeah,” he says, strangled. “Yeah, I’m good.” And god if he doesn't want to be out there right now, snuggling into his arms, instead of paralyzed with fear in here.

“Okay. Just checking.”

 _You’re going to break his heart,_ Taako thinks to himself. Hates it. _You’re going to ruin this before it even starts. You always do._

He wants to run away. Can't, literally can't, not now, not from this. He’s in too deep. Has to face this, somehow. But maybe not tonight.

Magnus is still lying there when Taako comes back out, watching while Taako puts on his pajamas and then goes to lay down on his own bed. “Well,” Taako says cheerfully. “That was fun.”

Magnus blinks at him. “Fun?”

“Mmhm. Good work, big guy.” he winks, lewd and exaggerated and fake.

“Thanks?” Magnus says uncertainly. “Um. You could stay.”

Oh, he could. He could and it would be the most natural thing, all of whatever this is feels so right and that's what scares Taako, nothing ever feels like this without a catch. _If I stay I will never be able to leave,_ Taako thinks, _y_ _ou’ll have me, you’ll have all of me and I won't be able to take it back._ He knows himself. Knows how much of a traitor his shit brain is, knows how attached he can get to people, despite not being built to handle it. And he isn’t ready, yet, to decide if he can let Magnus be that person for him.

Taako shakes his head. “Merle could be back soon. Not in the mood to deal with that.”

“I don't give a shit what Merle thinks. Since when do you?”

“So you wanna tell him that his roomies are banging? That won't be awk at all.” And Taako can't bear to look at Magnus’s face, right now, as he settles into his cold and empty bed.

They lay in silence for a while and Magnus, hesitant, begins, “Taako? Are we - do you -”

“Mags, we don't - we don't have to do this.”

“What?”

“Talk about it.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, and the silence is almost worse than any answer Taako could imagine. He hears a shuffling and when he dares to glance back, Magnus has rolled over to face away from Taako, his blanket tugged up over his shoulders. Taako opens his mouth to speak, but he can’t for the life of him fathom what he wants to say, so he doesn’t. He lays awake, staring at his ceiling like it can answer all his questions, long after Merle gets back.


End file.
